


Hurricane

by jichulets



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichulets/pseuds/jichulets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was cold and embittered but she wasn't unfeeling. She was a whirlwind of emotions firmly contained. Diaval knows this firsthand. Collection of one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger/Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of one-shots from "emotion" prompts. Title from the John Green drizzle/hurricane metaphor: "If people were rain, I was a drizzle and she was a hurricane."

**Chapter 1: Anger/Concern**

She scans the horizon for any signs of her familiar. She's been doing so repeatedly for the past hour, and she has lost count of how many times she has looked up, hoping to see the raven. She sent him to do some more spying on the castle, but it's almost sundown and he still hasn't gotten back yet. She tells herself not to worry- that it's stupid to worry for a bird- but still she glances at the skies. Suddenly a flying figure approaches the Moors, and she quietly sighs in relief, until she notices his weird flying angle.

He lands- no, dives- toward where she is, and Maleficent instantly knows he is injured. The bird is cawing, and with a wave of her hand the caws turn into groans as the bird shifts to human form. He is lying on his back, and Maleficent kneels beside him.

"Diaval, what happened to you?" She notices his right arm is starting to bruise in certain spots and two of his fingers seem broken

"I got hit by some of the townsfolk when I passed over the nearby community. My right wing took the brunt of the onslaught of stones." He said, his face contorted in pain.

"Did you fly too low and got hit by children playing?"

"No mistress, they were deliberately throwing stones at me. It was the elders too, not the children. They kept calling me a demon." He answered honestly, but then wished he didn't when he saw Maleficent's face change from confused to outright livid.

"I suppose the news of your shape-shifting has been circulated all over the town?" She whispers in barely controlled rage.

"I suppose, mistress. It was only a matter of time anyway. There is nothing we can do about it. I shall just go the long route next time and not pass over the town." He murmurs, hoping to placate his mistress.

"There is certainly a lot we can do about it, Diaval." The anger in her voice terrifies him, and now he feels fearful for the people of that town. At the same time, though, he realizes that she is angry  _for_  him. She is mad because people hurt him. Inexplicably, he is cheered up by that thought.

"Please, mistress, it's really fine. I'll be fine. I will be if you heal me. You can heal me, can't you?"

She scoffs lightly then. "Of course, Diaval, I can heal you." She touches his arm and lets magic flow from her hands to his arm. She can feel the bones being fixed and she sees the bruises fade. He sits up, bracing his back against a boulder.

"Thank you, mistress."

"No thanks necessary. After all, I need to take care of your wings if you are to be of any use to me. Now promise me you will not put yourself in harmful situations again."

"I promise, mistress."

"Good. Are you sure you do not wish to make the townsfolk pay for what they did?" Maleficent asks, her voice still full of disdain.

"No mistress. I am sure they were only doing it to protect their town. I do not hold it against them." His reply makes her look at him weirdly, and she states, "It does not matter what their motives are. If they try to hurt you again, you cannot stop me from hurting them back. So if you wish to keep them from my wrath, avoid that place from now on." She then abruptly stands up and walks away from him.

He stood up to follow his mistress with a cheeky grin on his face. She may have said she is only concerned because of his usefulness to her, but if he was reading her correctly, he knows that at least a little part of her had been concerned for him regardless of his stature as her servant. It felt kind of nice. However, he has to make sure he will never be on the receiving end of her anger, because his mistress can be downright terrifying sometimes.

* * *

A/N: This was initially just "Anger" but then it clearly showed a hint of "Concern" so now we have "Anger/Concern". I'm lame, I know. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Also, I've pretty much planned this out but if you have "emotion" prompts or requests leave a review or message me at a-caffeinated-life . tumblr . com. Cheers!


	2. Jealousy

**Chapter 2: Jealousy**

Aurora's laughter rings throughout the clearing. She is running around, trying to chase Diaval the raven. Maleficent looks on, appraising the little beastie. She is almost sixteen now, with beauty that is probably unrivaled by any other girl her age. She is kindhearted, cheerful, and she seems to represent everything that is good. She is like the sun. She is light, attracting any creature towards her.

Even her servant is not immune. Nearly two decades of being in his company has made her privy to his idiosyncrasies. Maleficent knows him, and she knows he is overly fond of the little beastie. It's the extent of his fondness that is open to question. Is her servant fond of the girl in a platonic way? Or does he look upon her the way… the way she foolishly believed Stefan looked upon her?

She tells herself that it's not her business if her servant is in love with the girl. However, she believes it is her duty to remind him that the beastie is under a curse and would most likely not survive to return his affections. So she must ask him. She convinces herself that that is the only reason why she will pry. She tries to ignore the annoyance (or more accurately, the distress) that the idea of her servant and the little beastie together brings her.

When they've ascertained Aurora is safely in bed that night, Maleficent and Diaval go back to the Moors in silence. Diaval senses there is something wrong with his mistress but he's waiting for the right moment to ask. He reckons he shouldn't wait until morning, so before they settle down for the night, he queries, "Is something wrong, mistress?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just felt like something is bothering you, mistress. Do you wish to talk about it?" He deferentially replies. She is silent, as if pondering what exactly to say.

"Diaval, are you fond of the little beastie?"

"Huh? I suppose I am. I am not sure if that is appropriate, given the fact that I was there when the curse was placed upon her, but I guess raising a child for almost sixteen years would be enough to make one attached to the girl." He thoughtfully answers, taken aback by the question.

There is a pause, before she lets out words in a voice so soft he wouldn't have heard if he wasn't listening intently. "I tried to take back the curse. I used to revel my own cleverness in casting that curse. It turns out my words were my own undoing because there is nothing I can do now to take it away."

"I know mistress. But there is still hope! Did you not put a condition on the curse? She only needs true love's kiss and the spell will be broken!"

She shakes her head, lips forming a smile that contains no mirth. "Do you still not get it, Diaval? I made that condition on the premise that true love's kiss does not exist! The spell was meant to never be broken."

"You may feel that way, but not everyone thinks it's unreal, mistress. Didn't she meet a young lad earlier today? He could be the answer to our conundrum."

She laughs joylessly. "They've only met today, Diaval." Maleficent turns to look at him. "Would that be alright with you? Will it be okay if the boy is the answer to our problems?"

"Of course, mistress. It would be wonderful if he is indeed the answer." He states empathically. He nearly misses his mistress's face sink into confusion.

"But I thought you were fond of the girl?"

"Yes, and that is why I want the spell broken as much as you do."

"No, what I meant is I thought you see her in a romantic light." She is almost embarrassed with her words. He laughs like she just said a hilarious joke.

"What gave you the assumption that I am in love with the princess? I've known her since she was a baby. I am fond of her, yes, but only as a raven would look after his hatchling."

"It's not an improbable assumption to make, Diaval. After all, the little beastie has indeed grown up in beauty and elegance. I thought that is what attracts men?" The way she forces the words out seemed like they left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her discomfort is admittedly amusing, but Diaval is also puzzled as to why she is bringing this up if this is not a conversation she wants to have at all.

"That is true. If I had met her as she is now, if- like the lad earlier- I had had my first glance today and if I had been younger then maybe I could have considered her in that way." If Diaval wasn't as attuned to his mistress as he currently was, he would have missed Maleficent's face showing displeasure. It was only for a moment, because she had mastered the art of schooling her features in a mask of indifference, but it was definitely there. Diaval ploughed on, "However, circumstances have made it impossible to see her as anything more than my hatchling. I thought you knew that. Of all people, I expected you to know that. We did raise the child together, after all." He finishes the sentence with a smirk that only infuriated her (but she grudgingly allows that it looks good on his face). Then he goes on to add, "You know mistress, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous of the girl."

Her jaw drops and her eyes are brimming with indignation, but a voice in her head keeps repeating " _you got caught!"_  She narrows her eyes (because of his audacity or because of the voice in her head, one will never know) and firmly says "Such cheek, Diaval. Have you forgotten I can turn you into a dog and keep you in that form until morning?"

"Come on, mistress, be a good sport!" He chuckles. But the smug look on his face is replaced by panic when she raises her hand and the first wisps of magic spread out from her fingertips. He quickly reaches out for her wrist while almost shouting "No, mistress,  _please_  I am sorry I was only trying to ease the tension; I will not joke about this again just please do  _not_  turn me into a dog and leave me like that overnight. I am asking you!" His eyes are wide and he is breathless. He looks like a scared child, and she cannot stop herself from laughing at his antics. She doesn't see his contented smile while he stares at her laughing form. However, she does feel the warmth of his hand around her wrist. She lets it linger for a while.

* * *

A/N: I wanted angsty and emotive sort of fic but instead you get this- serious conversation with a bit of fluff. These things are getting trickier to write! But I do enjoy them immensely and I hope you guys are enjoying this too. Leave a review if you ever have "emotion" prompts or requests and if they catch my interest, I will try to respond to your requests. Or talk to me at a-caffeinated-life . tumblr . com :) Cheers!


	3. Guilt

**Chapter 3: Guilt**

"Have you ever wanted a family?"

Diaval is roused from his musings by the melodious, querying voice of her mistress. To be accurate, Maleficent isn't his mistress anymore. She has offered him freedom because according to her, his duty has been fulfilled. However, he chose to stay, but this time she insisted they were equals. Old habits do die hard and he still finds himself calling her mistress from time to time, and honestly she still has the final say when it comes to a lot of things, but for the most part their relationship has shifted to being companions. Guardians of the Moor, if you want their official job title.

They were perched on a tree, Maleficent sitting on the far end of a particularly large branch and him sitting with his back against the tree trunk. One of his legs is propped up on the branch. He was quietly observing the royal family- Aurora, Phillip and their one-year-old son- when Maleficent voiced her question. He turned his attention to her.

"What makes you ask that question?"

"You like observing the royal family. I was wondering if perhaps you do it because you want a family of your own." She explains. However, her eyes were too full of uncertainty for her to just be 'wondering' about this whole thing. There is something in her demeanor that he can't recognize yet.

"Well, I do want a family of my own. Mating and having hatchlings are quite important aspects of a raven's life, especially since we mate only once."

Maleficent purses her lips and furrows her brows at his answer. With a voice so soft Diaval could barely hear her, she murmurs "Has staying in the Moors held you back from that particular desire?" She didn't need to say  _staying with me_ , but Diaval understood what she meant all the same. And it was then that he grasped what his former mistress was feeling. He smiled at her.

"No, it hasn't. The truth is staying in the Moors- staying with  _you_ \- has given me that particular desire."

"What do you mean, Diaval?" Her voice is laced with apprehension.

"What I mean is that I do have a family here, with you and Aurora. Have you forgotten the years we spent raising that child? I told you back then that she was like a hatchling to me. She still is, despite her having a family of her own. She'll always be my girl. And you, Maleficent, have been like her mother, yes? We raised that 'beastie' together. We're her parents. Surely you know what that means to me?"

Her eyes remained locked with his, wide with surprise. She struggles to find the right words. "Are you saying… I mean, do you consider me…"

"My mate? Yes. I thought me choosing to spend the rest of my life here with you was enough of a clue. After all, I can only choose one she-raven to spend my life with. While you may not be a raven, you are most definitely a she." He smirks then he adds, "Don't look so nervous! I'm not asking for a similar declaration from you. I just wanted to clear things up."

Maleficent's eyes softened. She contemplates on what she's supposed to say in response. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to compel you in revealing your inner sentiments outright… although the words are not unwelcome." He must have looked too smug because Maleficent crinkles the bridge of her nose and smacks his leg in jest. She continues, "I just don't like the idea of holding you back from things, especially those that are important to you. I only wish the best for you."

He shifts and moves closer to Maleficent, so now they are sitting side-by-side, arms almost brushing. "And I appreciate that. But you really shouldn't feel so guilty. I am not in this place out of obligation. I am here because I want to- because I know no other way than this. So stop punishing yourself with negative thoughts."

"If that is what you wish, then we shall lay this matter to rest." She smiles at him, that rare soft smile where her eyes are completely tranquil, and it comes to his mind that while he may not have heard a similar declaration of lifelong commitment from her, he knows the promise is mutual.

* * *

A/N: If you've read my first Maleval fanfic  _What Happy Looks Like_ , this may sound familiar to you. Basically I took the last scene of that fic and re-wrote it here, making it a stand-alone one-shot. I like the ending of this one but still, I think my next few ones are better. Please please review! And please suggest some "emotions" you would like me to write about. Again, please tell me what you think! Cheers!


	4. Gratitude

**Chapter 4: Gratitude**

It doesn't take Diaval by surprise when the first thing his mistress asks when he lands in the Moors and she transforms him from raven to man is not how he is, but what information he has gathered from spying around the castle and the communities under King Stefan's reign. Maleficent is only treating him like how any master would treat a servant. She's efficient, formal and straightforward, especially when she's been waiting for his news for quite some time. It also doesn't take him by surprise when she commands him to rest after he delivers his report. He knows he has new duties to do tomorrow, and he needs his strength if he is to perform well.

What takes him by surprise is the assemblage of fruits laid out on a large leaf that he saw next to him when he woke up.

* * *

"Diaval!" His mistress's voice rings out clearly.

"You called, mistress?" He gives her a little bow.

"It has come to my attention that you have quite repaid the life debt you owe me. Therefore, it is only right that I release you from your servitude. You are free to do as you wish from now on. Also, I apologize for not realizing this sooner." Maleficent delivers the statement in a way reminiscent of something rehearsed. Diaval picks up on this. He looks her straight in the eye and asks, "Are you sending me away, mistress?" The unspoken question is " _Do you want me to go away, mistress?"_  and he is hoping that Maleficent can hear it and respond accordingly- that is, in the way that he wants her to respond.

Her face loses its severity, and she replies, "I am no longer in the position to tell you what to do. As I said, you are free to do as you wish. If leaving the Moors is something that appeals to you, then you may do so."

A small smile comes unbidden on his lips. "And if I wish to stay?"

Her body relaxes, unconsciously. "Then you may stay. But refer to me as mistress no longer."

"It will be hard, as I have been used to doing it for years on end, but I shall try… Maleficent." The name is new on his tongue, but it doesn't feel foreign. After all, he has tried saying it, in his mind and even vocally when his mistress wasn't around, if only to marvel at the uniqueness of it.

Her eyes are shades lighter now, and he gives a sigh of relief internally knowing that the hard part is over, so to speak. He can only hope there are no more surprises like that in future conversations. His reverie is broken by her voice. "I do have another concern, Diaval."

"What is it, mi- Maleficent?" He asks apprehensively.

"Since you are no longer bound to me as a servant, and since I've promised to let you do as you please from now on, it would not make sense if I still hold the power to transform you into any form of my choosing."

"What exactly do you mean? Do you propose to keep me in this form from now on?" He shudders at the thought of being human for always. He has gotten used to being human, but he would still like the ability to fly as a raven once in a while, thank you very much.

"What I propose is that I apply the necessary magic that will let you transform at your own will. It will require a lot of magic, but it is only right that I grant you that ability, don't you think?" She stands up from the boulder she is seated and moves closer to him.

"If it will tax you immensely, then there is no need to do it, Maleficent. I am quite alright letting you have the ability to transform me. I can just ask you for a form I wish to have, can I not?" The idea of being able to transform at will thrills him, especially since it means Maleficent can't threaten to transform him into a dog anymore, but he is worried about the toll it would take on her physical body.

"I insist. The process will leave me weak for a few days but I will be able to recover fully. It's not that big of a deal, really."

Well, if this is something she wants to do, who is he to deny her? He has always wanted to do whatever it takes to keep her satisfied, and if it will turn out also to be for his benefit, why would he say no? So he gives his consent and he sees strands of her magic sprout from her fingers to his chest, while offshoots of magic seem to come from everywhere, growing bigger and bigger until it enveloped them.

It is only after she's sound asleep from exhaustion and he's gotten tired from trying out whatever form comes to mind that he realizes she has granted him quite the gift. It's quite a long way from the fruits of nearly two decades ago, but the message is still the same.

* * *

It's been quite some time since the day Maleficent has granted him the ability of transforming at will, and he has enjoyed the ability immensely. He often gloats about Maleficent losing the leverage of transforming him as a dog and Maleficent has often said she regrets what she has done for him, but he knows she truly didn't want to take it back.

A lot has happened ever since Aurora was crowned queen. It was a lot of work and responsibility for their hatchling, considering she was practically cut off from the world for sixteen years, but she has performed admirably. She was now not only loved by all, but also deeply respected and revered.

Aurora is now not only queen but wife to Phillip. He should know; he walked her down the aisle himself, after all. She's currently doing a lively dance with her husband, the other guests dancing around them and some preferring to watch and clap along. He's part of the latter, but opts to watch from a distance, beside Maleficent. It would be obvious to anyone, even those who do not know Maleficent the way he does, that she is overly fond of "the beastie" and that she is happy for Aurora. He decides to break the silence by pointing this out.

"You seem happy, Maleficent."

She continues to observe the celebration. "Of course I am, Diaval. The beastie is happy, is she not? That is all I ever wanted." He smiles. Comfortable silence ensues between them.

"Diaval?" Maleficent's voice is soft. A part of his brain thinks he likes this softness.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Diaval turns to look at her then, eyes wide in surprise. She must have sensed this because she returns his stare.

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Probably because I have never heard the words from you before. Also, I don't know why you're thanking me."

"Aurora is safe and happy. I realized that this could not have happened for her without your aid. Her happiness is in no small part because of you."

"It was all you, mistress. She loves you best because she knows you're the one who loves her the most and this wouldn't have happened for her if it weren't for you." He says empathically. She shakes her head.

"But I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for you, Diaval. All these years you have stayed by my side and helped me. You have been an excellent servant, and an even better friend. So thank you."

"Did you have too much wine, Maleficent?" Diaval jokes. "This is incredibly uncharacteristic for you."

Maleficent frowns. "I guess it is. I must apologize for not voicing out my appreciation sooner, then. I've been too arrogant in thinking you were only doing what was asked of you so I did not have to acknowledge you for it." He chuckles and shakes his head at Maleficent's cluelessness. They've long gone past the point where they need to explicitly tell each other what they're thinking, he reckons.

"Don't apologize. You shouldn't worry about it; you never needed to say it out loud. I knew." Diaval takes her hand in a sudden wave of boldness, keeping his eyes fixed on the married couple dancing and the people cheering.

He feels her eyes linger on him a little longer, then shifts them to watch the festivities again. He almost gloats about the fact that she doesn't pull her hand away.

* * *

 

A/N: I hope those who took the time to read this enjoyed this! Special shoutout to Naty: Thanks so much for commenting on my stories! I'm sorry I cannot indulge your request at the moment, because I have to keep in line with the theme of this collection, which centers on Maleficent's emotions. However, I hope you like this all the same. 

Cheers!


	5. Fear

**Chapter 5: Fear**

"Godmother!"

Maleficent turns her attention to the loud voice. She smiles as she sees Aurora running to her. She braces herself for the hug that is to come.

"Oh Godmother, I missed you!" The little beastie enthusiastically says after releasing Maleficent from her embrace.

"And I you, my dear." Maleficent looks down on her warmly and ruffles her hair. They sit down and Aurora immediately launches into her stories she has obviously been itching to share to her godmother. Maleficent patiently listens to each one, no matter how random they were. She revels in the palpable joy Aurora just conveys in her words and expressions. They talk of laughable matters first, stories that are amusing and lighthearted. Maleficent knew she'd get the more serious stories after a while. They delve deeper into their conversation; before long it was whittled down to what Aurora wanted to talk about the most: Phillip.

"He's been nothing but a gentleman, godmother, and I truly enjoy his company. He is a good conversationalist and he manages to keep up with my zealousness that a lot of people sometimes find tiring."

"You certainly are too energetic, my girl." She smiles fondly. "Does he make you happy, Aurora?"

"He does, godmother." Aurora gives her a tender smile. The beastie is obviously lovestruck.

"What are your immediate plans regarding the young prince? How will you proceed from here?" Maleficent warily questions. She's happy that the beastie is happy but she's young and new to the intricacies of romantic relationships.

"Phillip has asked his parents to come down and visit us so that they can properly meet me. I was also wondering if you could visit me in the castle during that time, Godmother? It would really mean a lot to me if his parents meet the one that raised me. You should bring Diaval, too! After all, he's been like a father to me as well, and it wouldn't do to introduce only one parent when I have two." She puts on a sweet, innocent expression, clearly manipulating Maleficent into saying yes. She need not have done that because Maleficent would have said yes, anyway. Has she ever denied this girl anything?

"Of course, child, I will be there. I'm sure Diaval will be delighted that you thought of bringing him as well."

"It is only right that I do, Godmother. I'm sure he would have come anyway even if I didn't ask him. He rarely lets you out of his sight, have you noticed?" Aurora's smile turned impish. Maleficent prepares herself for what is to come.

"He is used to watching me because it was what he did when he was still my servant. He needed to be attentive so that he will know when I require something from him."

"Is that really all there is to it, Godmother?" She knows what Aurora is implying, but she plays dumb.

"It is all there is to it."

"Oh come on Godmother! Don't tell me you have not the slightest idea what I'm trying to say!" The beastie, bless her heart, is getting hyped up now.

"I really don't, my girl. Go on, enlighten me." Aurora pouts, knowing her godmother is doing this on purpose.

"What I'm saying, Godmother, is that Diaval is in love with you! And I know you love him too! I've always thought the idea of the two of you together is one of the most romantic things ever and I always wished for a man who will look at me the way Diaval looks at you!"

Maleficent laughs at the girl's enthusiasm over this matter. In all seriousness, however, she is aware of Diaval's affection. He has been quite obvious about it, although he has never pressured her into responding. Something Aurora said then registers to her.

"Aurora, did you say you know that I love Diaval? Where did you get this notion?"

Aurora gives a sigh that indicates her frustration with Maleficent's purported cluelessness. "I have been on the receiving end of your acts of caring often enough to recognize when they are being given to someone else. You have always been considerate and concerned for him. Also, he is the person closest to you, no? You may say you love me best, but I know he is the one you trust the most. He knows you intimately; I have often marveled at the way he is so attuned to your every move. You've granted him access to the most vulnerable parts of you, be it conscious on your part or not. Besides, you can't spend almost twenty years of your life with someone without feeling at least a semblance of attachment to them!"

Maleficent is surprised by her words. She has always seen Aurora as a child but perhaps she has underestimated the latter's observational skills and depth of understanding. Her words had definitely hit home. Still, her face darkens as she quietly declares, "The last time I let someone close to me, child, he cut off my wings."

Aurora frowns and looks Maleficent in the eye. "Godmother, are you seriously comparing King Stefan to Diaval? I thought you had more sense than that." Maleficent barely controls her irritation at Aurora's impudence. What could the child know about the pain of betrayal? She was loved by everyone she meets. She only needed to say the words and people would answer her beck and call.

"It is only my affection for you that stops me from calling out your impudence, beastie. You've only ever known Diaval and I for the longest time. The first time you fall in love, you find someone who cares for you just as much. You are surrounded by people who adore you. You are blessed. But not everyone is as shares that blessedness. Some people, they fall in love only to have their love stepped on and defiled. This is the only time I will talk about my past, so I want you to remember this. When you allow yourself to love someone, you are opening yourself up to hurt. You are practically handing your soul to someone in the hopes that he or she would take care of it. There are people like you who would probably never have to worry about it. However, there are also people who do not have a choice but to guard themselves against it."

Aurora tentatively lays a hand on her forearm. "Do you honestly think Diaval would hurt you, Godmother?"

"I do not know. It is not worth the risk to find out." She hears herself talking and she recognizes a shred of her true emotions lacing the words. Aurora's face registers the slip-up and she decides to go all in now that she's been caught, just so that the girl will understand her logic. She puts her hand on top of Aurora's, on her forearm.

"Aurora, you should know by now that you could break me. If something were to happen to you, if someone were to take you away from me, I would be irrevocably broken. It is the same for Diaval. You are right; I do care for him. But at this point my heart is so weathered that I am wary of letting another person have the power to break me as well. If he were ever to betray me… it would inflict on me wounds far deeper than those your father gave me." Her firmness is a mask for the inner turmoil in her heart, the absolute terror she has due to the possibility of Diaval betraying and leaving her.

Aurora is silent, contemplative. She picks her words carefully. "I am going to push my luck and be completely honest with you, Godmother. I think you're too late."

"Too late? What do you mean?" Maleficent asks, bewildered.

"You're too late in shielding your heart! I think by now you've already given Diaval power over you. And it's not necessarily a bad thing, Godmother, for I know you hold the same power over him, too! You've always had." She ploughs on, "it may be that you never wanted to let him in, but he already is in here"- Aurora places one finger on Maleficent's chest over where her heart should be- "and so the only thing left to do is to enjoy the implications of that."

Maleficent softly murmurs, "enjoy the implications?"

"Yes, Godmother. Be with him in the way you want to be. Enjoy the feeling of love, and succumb to all it entails."

The words are a little too sentimental for her, but Maleficent admits that there is wisdom there. Maleficent has always been afraid of her growing affections for Diaval but Aurora was right- the feelings are already present and there is nothing she can do about it. The only thing that would make all the hesitation, confusion and self-inflicted agony worthwhile is if she makes the most out of her situation. Her musings are interrupted by Aurora.

"I trust that I've given you something to mull over, right? However, if that doesn't convince you, then this should: do you trust Diaval to protect you from harm, Godmother?"

"Of course, my child. I do, and always will, trust Diaval with my life."

"Then it should only be a small matter to trust him with your heart!" Aurora finishes with a triumphant grin, and the last vestiges of fear flow out from Maleficent's heart. She's been an idiot all this time. To trust Diaval is not to base her trust on something shallow, like the hope of romance, but on something concrete- a life lived together. She almost feels like crying in relief and gratitude for her little beastie. Instead, she stretches out her arms, and Aurora willingly steps into the embrace.

She realizes years later that this entire conversation was a premeditated, calculated move on Aurora's part when she accidentally finds out Diaval had been eavesdropping that day. She does make Diaval regret his audacity, but as for Aurora, she can only say, " _Well played_ ".

* * *

A/N: A little Malora family fluff for you all. I hope you like it, but even if you didn't, thanks for taking the time to read this. 

I wonder if interest is waning, not only for this story but also for the entire fandom. It makes me think about the sustainability of fandoms centered around a single movie. This is the stuff I like to think about. :)

Please please please leave a review and tell me what you think of this! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please no pointless flames. Cheers!


	6. Lust

**Chapter 6: Lust**

Diaval thinks he is currently experiencing the best days of his life. He has never been happier than he is now. If someone asks him why, the answer is plain and simple- because Maleficent is his. His! Can you believe it? The most powerful faery of the Moors has accepted his heart and has given hers in return. Not a bad deal for a mere raven, he muses.

However, recently he has noticed Maleficent exhibiting a lot of strange behaviors he cannot quite explain. He has always been adept at reading her mannerisms but these oddities she is showing befuddle him, quite frankly.

For one, she has taken to licking her lips frequently. She seems to be doing it unconsciously, but he has noticed her doing it in his presence enough for it to warrant his attention. He wonders if it has something to do with the humidity. Is the hot weather making her lips chapped? But the atmosphere doesn't seem to affect him, and he doesn't find anything wrong with her lips whenever he kisses her. He never gets to kiss her long enough, granted, as it probably has something to do with her wanting to maintain propriety, but what their kisses lack in length he makes up for in frequency. Still, he finds nothing wrong with her lips.

Secondly, his mistress-turned-lover (he cannot help but feel smug at this) has developed a habit of clenching her hands too hard. Sometimes when he's near her he catches her clenching her hands tight. If she happens to be holding an object at that time, her fingers would grasp it hard enough to turn her knuckles white. It seems to him to be an action of self-control; it could be that she is preventing herself from doing something. What it is, he doesn't know, but it is either that or concealed rage, and he knows he doesn't make his mistress angry. He doesn't, does he?

Thirdly, she has taken to sighing heavily. There are times when she looks at him and just sighs, like she wants to say something but couldn't. He often asks her if something is troubling her, but she simply denies it at terminates the conversation there. It's admittedly weird, but he figured that Maleficent would talk about what's troubling her when she wants to.

Lastly, there's the twitchy behavior. When they're together, he finds her restless at times, as if she can't stay still. Also, he has caught her staring at him then averting her eyes away many a time. If he was a lesser man (or raven, really), he would think it's because his form is not adequate enough to be attracted to, but of course he knows this is not the problem. (So what if Maleficent thinks he's exceedingly vain? He reckons he has a right to be.) What really bothers him is that there are moments when he's starting to feel that Maleficent would rather be somewhere else when she's beside him.

It takes him quite some time to figure out this conundrum, but he eventually pieces it together. He understands everything one night, when he and Maleficent were just sitting on the ground having an idle conversation. He makes a remark that he emphasizes with a smirk, and then she furrows her brows, mutters " _oh curses_ " and practically  _lunges_ at him. Her lips meet his in a forceful kiss, quite unlike any they've had before. She moves so that she's on top of him, legs straddling his thighs. She plunders his mouth with a sort of desperation that leaves him exhilarated. She only pulls away to take a breath but even then she never strays too far away as if she cannot bear to have her lips part with his. Her hands are everywhere- on his chest, splayed on his stomach, at the nape of his neck, through the strands of his hair, on his shoulders, upper arms, down his back-  _everywhere_! Her hands are venturing to places she's never explored before and his skin feels like fire in the places she tries to keep up with her, and tentatively lets his fingers travel down her spine. He is floored (and also positively smug about it) when he hears her moan in response. His mind goes blank for quite some time, letting himself be consumed in this newfound physical intimacy. It is when he feels her lips leave his mouth only to land on his neck and trail kisses there that he puts together Maleficent's odd behavior in one thought:  _"Oh"._

He swears this faery will be the death of him.

* * *

 

A/N: If you expected smut given this chapter's theme, I'm sorry! I am a 20 y/o girl whose experience so far is only limited to hand-holding and platonic hugging. I would have to use 340 fanfic references before I could have a decent go at it, and that is if I could write it without covering my face in embarrassment all throughout! It's just something I would be hard-pressed to do. :))

Please leave your comments (good, bad and downright nasty- okay, not the last bit)! And thanks so so much for the continued support. Cheers!


	7. Tenderness

**Chapter 7: Tenderness**

There is nothing gentle about Maleficent. The structure of her face, her posture, even the numerous lines on her palms- they all indicate strength, power and formidability. She was a force to be reckoned with, and her beauty is as harsh as it was potent. That is what everyone sees anyway.

Still, this hasn't stopped men from asking her for a dance all night. Maleficent and Diaval's presence had been requested by Queen Aurora for a fete held as part of the thanksgiving festival the kingdom is observing for this year's harvest and agricultural produce. Maleficent has always endeavored to look presentable in these palace celebrations but he reckons she looks positively glowing tonight, if the amount of attention she is receiving from the opposite sex is anything to go by. Ever since they arrived she'd been engaged in conversation by many people, and a couple of men had actually dared to ask her for a dance. Diaval is silently brooding in a corner, watching his mistress be led by another in a waltz. He refuses to acknowledge that this is distressing him immensely.

"What are you doing here by your lonesome, Diaval? There is a celebration to be enjoyed!" Aurora suddenly startles him back to reality.

"I am merely taking a respite, my queen." He murmurs.

"Really, Diaval, do not be so formal with me! You never were, so why start now?"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

Aurora shakes her head. "I think I know what this is about, Diaval. If you dislike seeing Godmother dance with everybody else, then why don't you ask her yourself?" She says teasingly.

"Why should I? I would not want to sully her enjoyment." He tried not to sound so morose, but he fails miserably. Aurora, impudent girl that she was, had the audacity to laugh!

"Oh Diaval, I don't think I've ever heard you sound so bitter before! If you stop moping around, you can see that she's just trying to be polite to the guests. Look." She points at her godmother and the man she is currently dancing with.

Diaval hesitantly focuses on them, this time actually studying his mistress. She was dancing with some foreign dignitary and they were conversing. However, Aurora's right- there is only politeness in her face. Her back is also stiff, and she is trying to maintain a distance between herself and her partner. She's so formal it almost makes Diaval feel stupid for sulking.

"If I were you, I'd save her from the boredom and dull conversation like a good  _friend_." She stressed the word friend and Diaval just smiles amusedly. Aurora rubs his shoulder and leaves him to do what he needs to do- what he's wanted to do all night. He walks to where his mistress is.

"May I cut in?" Maleficent and the man she's dancing with turn to look at him. He almost laughs at the relief in Maleficent's eyes. The man frowns but concedes. Diaval takes Maleficent's hand in one of his, the other on her waist. Maleficent places her other hand on his shoulder while saying "What took you so long?"

"Didn't think you'd want me to cut in." He murmurs. Maleficent raises one eyebrow.

They fall silent for a while, bodies swaying to the music, then she says, "I want to help Aurora strengthen her kingdom by establishing good ties with these foreign dignitaries. I am trying to be on my best behavior and I am even making an effort to be interested in what they have to say. However, it is such an arduous task! All they want to talk about is themselves, their accomplishments and contributions to the politics of their kingdoms." She looks so annoyed that he laughs.

"It is in the nature of men to be vain. I thought you'd be used to it by now, after being in my scintillating company for so long." He quips in jest.

"It is being in your company for so long that makes them unbearable, you know. I already have one incredibly vain companion; I've no need for more." His mistress rolls her eyes. This is an opening, he thinks, and he decides to take this opportunity.

"Ah, so you're content with just me, mistress?" He's trying to maneuver the conversation in a new territory and he knows Maleficent would see through this. The sides of her mouth upturn into a small smile. He expects her to shoot him down with a witty barb. Her answer is much better.

"I daresay I am." His eyes widen in surprise, but he grins and in a surge of boldness he places the hand he's holding on his shoulder, so that both his hands are on her waist now. He pulls her a little closer. Maleficent merely raises an eyebrow at his actions but doesn't pull away. The distance she maintained with her other partners are nonexistent between them, and her posture is relaxed. Her face is open, free. And her eyes- there are no masks that can hide the fondness in them at this moment. This is his Maleficent, he realizes. This is the side of the faery nobody is allowed to see but him. She's gentle, vulnerable-  _tender._  His lips unconsciously form a gentle smile. She questions him what it is that amuses him, but he only shakes his head and touches his forehead with hers. Her arms move to encircle his neck, hands intertwined at the nape. With a smile of understanding on both of their faces, they let the music wash over them.

* * *

Not too far away, Phillip and Aurora were sharing a dance themselves.

"Your godmother and Diaval make quite the interesting picture", Phillip whispers in Aurora's ear. Phillip points them out to Aurora with a nudge of his head. Aurora sees them and her eyes widen both in surprise and pleasure. A mischievous smile graces her features.

"Do you know what this means, Phillip?"

"What, my darling?"

"I get to plan a wedding!"

Phillip can only laugh helplessly as she gets hyped up talking about the necessary arrangements for the "most amazing wedding to ever happen in this kingdom". Oh, what he wouldn't pay just to see Lady Maleficent's face when she hears of this!

**END**

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took longer to upload than usual! I wanted to upload this when I've written Chapter 10, but then chapter 10 was taking too long (it's still not written yet!) so I just decided to put this up and deal with my writer's block in my own time.

This goes out to braveravencall from tumblr. Thanks for the prompt! For those who send in prompts, make sure they're "emotion" prompts rather than mere word prompts to keep with the theme of this collection.

I could never say thank you enough for your kind words so far. We're halfway through, actually. :)

Please tell me what you think of this! Cheers!


	8. Disenthrallment

**Chapter 8: Disenthrallment**

Maleficent has had a lot of regrets in her life. If she were to list all the things she's done wrong, all the deeds she wishes she's never committed, it would be a list that goes a mile long. She regrets trusting Stephan. She regrets giving her heart to someone who was so entrenched in the influences of avarice and wickedness. She regrets being swayed by her youthful wistfulness. She regrets letting him close enough to betray her.

More than that, though, she regrets letting that man get the best of her. She was so caught up in her loss, grief and misery that she basically let herself be consumed by hatred and desire for revenge. She knows that the poison in her soul is as much her doing as it is Stephan's, because she chose to let his mark seep into her veins. She allowed his treachery to be engraved in her bones. In doing so, she brought down everyone with her. She tainted the Moors with her bitterness, so that the place she used to love became overcast with desolation. The creatures of the Moor that she used to have fun interacting with suddenly grew distant from her because she lashed out at them. Not verbally, no, but her anger towards the world was palpable enough to push them away. Her ties to them became ties of authority instead of kinship.

Maleficent regrets what she's done to Aurora. She was but a child and Maleficent had intended to curse her into a sleeplike death that no one could revoke. Aurora could have had a better life if it weren't for her doing. A selfish part of her cannot regret entangling her life with Aurora's, because the beastie is easily the best thing that has happened to Maleficent. The girl was the one who enabled her to reevaluate her life and change her ways. Aurora gave back her capacity to love. Aurora has made her so happy that some days she just feels so horrified at the thought of what she's done, and despite being forgiven by the beastie, she has yet to truly forgive herself.

Another one of her regrets is Diaval. It's true that she has saved his life, but he need not have offered his life in return. She didn't need to take him and force him to suffer with her all those years. He was in the shadow of her bitterness for so long. He was content being a mere raven but Maleficent has ruined his innocence by turning him into a man, with human thoughts and human consciousness. There is evil in this world, but he need not have experienced it first hand. She took him away from his family, from his kind, and shackled him to this life. He doesn't see it this way, of course. He has always been inclined to think the best of his mistress and he's often thanked her for the life she has given him. He thanks her, repeatedly, for allowing him to stay by her side. If anything, it is she who should be thankful that he chooses to stay when he could leave.

She's got a good life now. Under Aurora's reign, the Moors and the human kingdom are finally united in peace and understanding. Aurora has her own family now, with Phillip and their son, but she's always going to be Maleficent's beastie. Their ties to each other are too strong to be broken. As for Maleficent, she's found her partner in Diaval. If somebody from the past told her that she would fall in love with a raven, she would have checked him or her for signs of insanity. Now, however, it's hard to imagine anything else. Diaval has given her the love she's always longed for, the love she's foolishly looked for elsewhere. He is her guide; she only has to ask him to know whether she's doing the right thing. He is her light; he's her symbol of hope. He is her rock; he's stood by her side at her worst and still remained faithful. He is her every breath. He is her love. He is her home.

She doesn't deserve this, that much she knows. She has done so much wrong in her life and has hurt so many of those dear to her that she wonders why she has been allowed the luxury of happiness. She's too afraid to hold on to this life fully because she thinks she has to pay her dues before she can be happy.

She never realized what effect being trapped in the past has on the people close to her.

"I've had enough", Diaval prefaces their conversation one day with a face so serious it frightens her.

"Of what?" She asks warily. She was afraid he'd say  _of her_. He doesn't, but his next words are not any less painful.

"Of your hesitations, Maleficent! I have been patient with you, and I've given you the time you needed to accept that I'm not going away and that I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. And I'm happy that you've chosen to let yourself love me, but even now it seems you've still not made peace with your choice! I don't need you to feel obligated to love me. I need you to want to! And if you want to, then you have to do it without hesitation. I don't care if you think you don't deserve this. I believe you do. I can believe it enough for the both of us, for now. I am perhaps in no position to do so, but I am asking you to stop vacillating between what you want and what you deem is required of you to make amends for what you've done. The only thing it does it hurt me. Is that what you want, Maleficent? Is it?"

It's not; of course it's not! It's the last thing she wants. She wants to make him happy. She wants to be able to provide the affection and kindness he deserves. What she's never realized is in order to make him happy, she has to make herself happy. So she concedes and tries to let go. She tries to free herself from the bondage of her past. She unshackles herself from her regrets and doubts. She allows herself to claim what she really wants- a blissful life with him.

And as Diaval kisses her with a passion enough to cleanse her soul, she asks: Can she be forgiven for all that she's done to get here?

She wants to be.

She  _believes_.

* * *

A/N: Hello again. In case you recognize that last bit, it was indeed inspired by Divergent.

As usual, I'm hoping you guys would leave me reviews and tell me what you think. Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent. If I did, Maleval would be so canon it would be undeniable.

**Chapter 9: Wistfulness**

Maleficent and Diaval were back at the castle yet again. Today, they have been invited to witness the christening of Aurora's first born, Prince Angelo. He was so named because he was indeed like an angel sent to make their lives a little brighter, and considering Aurora's delicate pregnancy, he was also their little miracle. Knotgrass, Thistletwit and Flittle had all granted their blessings upon the child. Maleficent was afraid the christening would bring back unpleasant memories for her and Aurora, but her fears were unfounded when Aurora specifically asked her to place her own blessing on the child. She bestowed upon him the gift of wisdom, something he would undoubtedly need as he would be inheriting the throne when he is old enough.

The guests where now taking turns looking at the Queen and Prince Consort's son. Maleficent tried to fade into the background, letting the guests have their first glimpse at the boy, Diaval by her side. Queen Aurora, ever neglectful of the ethics and customs of a royal, approached them instead of staying in the center of the gathering.

"Godmother, that was a lovely gift you have bestowed on my son. I could only wish you would have bestowed the same gift on me so that I wouldn't have had to nearly run this kingdom to shambles before I was able to restore it." Aurora stood in front of Maleficent, clasping her godmother's hands.

'Nonsense, beastie. You have done quite a marvelous job handling all the responsibility that was unceremoniously thrust upon you, and I could not have been prouder." Maleficent declares firmly, as if challenging the world to contradict her. Diaval nods fervently in agreement.

"Tis true, my queen. You have certainly grown up in the same grace that you have shown your subjects."

"Oh, Diaval, Godmother, you are so kind with your words! I am happy that I've made you proud, even with all of my inadequacies. I could only hope that I will be able to raise my child as well as you have raised me!" Maleficent smiles at her thoughts, which she chose to share to her companions.

"Considering you have yet to curse your own child, you are certainly doing a more stellar job being a parent than I have." Clearly, Diaval and the queen are not as amused as she was by her words.

"Stop it with the self-deprecation, Maleficent. Aurora has long since forgiven you. You have been a good parent to her, and that's that." Diaval insists.

"Diaval is right, Godmother. If my child grows to adore me as much as I adore you, then I will know I have done right in raising him." Aurora says with so much warmth that it brings tears to Maleficent's eyes. She shakes her head to hide her moment of vulnerability and pats Aurora lightly on the cheek.

"I assure you, you will be a better mother to him than I have been to you."

"I hope so. I do know that I love Angelo with all my heart already, Godmother. I think that is a good start, no? But there is a downside to it all, I think." Aurora says with faux despondency.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "What is it, my girl?"

"It's that now I am a mother before I even become a big sister!"

Diaval chortles in response to her words. Maleficent lightly slaps his arm him with the back of her hand. "Where did you even get the idea that you would become an older sister, beastie?"

"Well, Godmother, now that you and Diaval are together, is it not only right to have a family of your own? A child of your own blood would be nice to have, wouldn't it? It certainly would be different." Aurora's hands are clasped behind her back and there is a teasing glint in her eye.

"No, it would not be different at all. You are as much my child as anyone from my own self would be, and you are certainly too much to handle already for me. Now run along, you have guests to entertain." Maleficent tries to dismiss the beastie and this conversation as nonchalantly as she can. The impudent queen only gives her a playful smile and goes back to Phillip's side.

Maleficent feels Diaval's piercing stare. She attempts to ignore it but when he wouldn't relent, she finally asks, "Well? What is it that you wish to say, Diaval?"

"You want children." Diaval replies bluntly. His words leave Maleficent stunned and flustered, but years of schooling her face into indifference gives her the capability to conceal this. The only indication of her surprise was a magnificently raised eyebrow.

As imperturbably as she can, she questions, "Why would you think I want children, Diaval? Perhaps you are merely projecting your desires on me, in which case we may need to have a serious conversation when we get back home."

Diaval sighs and combs his hand through his hair in frustration. "Really, Maleficent? You seem to have forgotten you are speaking to the only person capable of reading you like an open book. But no matter. If you want to do this the hard way, then we shall." He reaches out to intertwine his hand with hers. "I've seen the way you act toward Angelo. I've seen the way you hold him, as if you'd be perfectly content holding him and staring at him for as long as Aurora will let you. I've seen the way you look at him. It's a look of longing, of yearning for having something like that in your life. You may have raised Aurora, but the circumstances then are different. You were still hesitant and in denial. You never got to hold her or cradle her or wipe her tears away as she cries over a knee scrape. You never got to tell her stories or sing to her before she goes to bed. You were there for most of her life, but not close enough to be there for her first steps or her first word. Those are the moments you never got to experience but I can see that you want to. Am I right, or are we still going to need to fake a conversation about me projecting my desires on you?"

Maleficent looks at the ground in defeat. She whispers, "It's not something I should want. I have Aurora and she's already more than I deserve." She doesn't see Diaval's eyes narrow at her answer. He grabs her chin to lift her gaze up to his. "That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard from you. Having a child isn't a question of deserving at all. If you want one, then we'll try for one! That's all there is to it, really."

"But what if I turn out to be a rubbish mother? What if the child grows to hate me? What then?" Her eyes are so full of uncertainty that it breaks Diaval's heart.

"You have been wonderful with Aurora, despite what you believe. If you can handle raising a child that you were supposed to hate, how can you go wrong with a child that you will instinctively love? Besides, you've already done the worst thing with Aurora, what with cursing her and all. And she still loves you! Anything you might do from now on is nothing compared to that, so I'm sure any child of yours will adore you all the same." Diaval finishes with a smirk. Maleficent laughs at his candid, jesting reminder of her past deeds.

"Sometimes I marvel at your ability to know the right things to say." She steps closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. He wraps an arm around her waist, the other toying with a lock of her hair.

"It's a skill I've perfected during my years of servitude, along with coring apples and trailing behind you without stepping on your incredibly lengthy cloak that only serves to sweep the ground for you."

Her lips form a moue of amusement. "What an impertinent bird you are."

"If that is impertinence, I wonder what you would call my suggestion that we start working on creating that child you so want right away." Diaval waggles his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way, forcing Maleficent to bite her cheek to keep up a scolding, scandalized face. She ends up laughing and pinching his nose anyway.

When their laughter dies down, she grabs the lapels of his shirt, kisses his jaw and suggestively whispers in his ear, "As soon as we get back to the Moors, Diaval. As soon as we get home."

Diaval, the poor smitten raven-man, looked so ready to bolt out the castle doors.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! I've put this up a bit earlier in the day (in my time, at least). So, chapter 9! Please please tell me what you guys think. Thanks in advance to those who will!

In other news, a few people have given me prompts, and I really wanted to write them. But recently life has been very stressful, because I've got one month left before med school and I need to get my stuff together because I still need to find lodging, buy my school stuff, enroll, and do research (we've been given homework before we're even enrolled!). IT'S STRESSING ME OUT. Because of this, I am unable to focus on my writing. If I don't get the prompts done, this collection is locked to 13 chapters (chapters 12 &13 being original and alternate endings). So at this rate, we only have 4 more chapters to go! This saddens me immensely. If we get to the "Ardor" chapter and I still haven't written your prompts, it means I am not competent enough to meet the challenge and I deeply apologize in advance.

'Til tomorrow, then. In the meanwhile, leave me reviews! Cheers!


	10. Paranoia

 

**Chapter 10: Paranoia**

It was an incredibly fine day, Diaval mused. The weather is fantastic, and with good company, nothing can go wrong. Aurora, Phillip and himself went down to the river to wash off after a mud fight of epic proportions. Aurora and Phillip were relentless even in the water- these two are going to drown him if they don't stop! Then again, he could just transform into a fish. Still, he did not fancy having to do so!

Maleficent did not participate in the mud fight, opting to watch in the shadows. It has been a blissful day, but it seems there is something bothering his mistress, which rendered her unable to enjoy Aurora's visit to the Moors like usual. After Aurora and Phillip set out for the castle again, he decides to breach the subject.

"You seem tense, Maleficent. Is something bothering you?"

Maleficent turns her eyes to him and carefully chooses her words. "I have been thinking, Diaval."

"Ah, thinking, always thinking. What thoughts disturb your peace of mind?"

Her brows furrow. "I… I am wary, Diaval. Everything has been peaceful lately that I cannot help but wonder if it is simply calm before the storm, so to speak. I wonder if there are matters in the human kingdom the beastie hasn't shared with me. I do not want to be lax, especially at such a crucial time in Aurora's reign."

"Then I should do reconnaissance and gather as much information in the human realm. I will go, mistress." Diaval proceeds to kneel in front of Maleficent. Maleficent reaches out to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"I am no longer your mistress and you are no longer obligated to do my bidding. If this is something you do not wish to do, I will find other means to do it."

Diaval smirks. "Or you could just say, 'I need you, Diaval'" His smirk only grows wider when Maleficent glares at him. "Jests aside, if you need me to do this, I will do it. I did not stay in the Moors to be just another inhabitant. I stayed with the intention of doing everything that is in my power to assure this place's safety."

"Then go, Diaval. Be safe and return as soon as you can."

He stares into Maleficent's eyes a little longer before transforming into a raven and flying away.

* * *

 Diaval returns to the Moors 6 days after he set out to do surveillance.

"What took you so long? What news have you gathered?" Maleficent asks as soon as he shifts back to human form.

"I wanted to be thorough enough to make sure all the information I relay to you is accurate. I have stayed in a few places longer than I would normally do to listen in on local gossip and rumors. Your fears seem to be unfounded. The people have grown not only to love Aurora but to respect her as well, especially in the wake of the string of good decisions she has been making recently. The people are all in agreement that the queen has compassion for them and will do her best to make sure her subjects are treated fairly and well. With regards to their attitude towards the Moors and you, any ill will seem to have been dispelled. There are a few, most of them older men who remember the reign of King Henry and his hatred of the fae, who continue to sow seeds of doubt in the people, but the people are not buying into it. I am under the impression that a huge part of the kingdom wants to establish good relations with the fae, mostly because of the magic and mystery that this place holds. At any rate, they are not going to rush here with spears and swords, if that is what you fear."

Maleficent takes her time to digest his words. The anxiety in her face does not lessen in the slightest. Her only answer to his report is a command to eat up and rest. Diaval, too tired from his travels to argue, simply does what he is told.

* * *

 When Diaval wakes in the morning, he finds Maleficent already up and alert. She has a tree branch in her hand and she has drawn a rough layout of the Moors in a patch of turned soil. He walks over to where she is.

"It's still quite early. What are you doing that is so important it cannot wait until later?" Diaval queries, taking in Maleficent's stiff posture and the fierceness of her eyes.

"I am trying to determine whether there are points in the Moors that need extra security. In the event that the humans try to wage war again, I need to be sure that we leave no weaknesses free for them to exploit." She replies offhandedly, not looking up from her makeshift map. She doesn't see Diaval's look of surprise and indignation.

"Maleficent, did you not listen at all to my report yesterday? There is no need for all of this! The humans have lost all inclination to start a war with us." Diaval extends a hand to grasp Maleficent's forearm. She levels her gaze with his.

"According to your report, there are still people who are going around stirring up dissension against us, correct?"

"Yes, but they are few enough as to be considered insignificant! Their efforts certainly seem to be fruitless." Diaval places his hands on her upper arms to turn her towards him. He utters, "They are not a threat to us, Maleficent. Not anymore."

Maleficent shakes off his hold on her and agitatedly paces. "You cannot know that, Diaval! Humans are unpredictable. They may claim to do one thing but proceed to act in an opposite manner. There is no way to know what is in the hearts of men. And they are duplicitous, Diaval! They can betray you without losing a wink of sleep over it. They are not above playing tricks on the innocent and unsuspecting. I will not let myself put this place in peril because of my own carelessness. I must take it upon me to protect my home and my people. Do you understand that?"

If he were a lesser creature, he would have wilted under the intensity of her stare and the edge of anger in her voice. However, he was Diaval- the one Maleficent trusts to put her in the right track when she loses her way. So he will.

"The only thing I understand is that you have generalized an entire kind just because of one person's act, Maleficent." Outwardly, he is calm and unwavering. Inside, he is terrified of her reaction. He was right to be. Maleficent stops in her tracks, stupendously appalled by his accusation.

"You dare, Diaval? You dare?" She walks briskly to stand in front of him and speaks in a dangerous tone. "It doesn't matter who you are or what you are to me." She pokes a finger to his chest to emphasize her words. "I will not let you accuse me of being irrational and drag up the past as if to throw it in my face!" For a moment, she looks hurt but her face immediately morphs to one of taunting. "Do not speak of matters you know nothing about, Diaval. While you were still spending your life idling about as a mere raven, I have fought battles brutal enough to scare you and chase you away."

He cannot remember ever getting mad at Maleficent before. Diaval has been frustrated with her lots of times in the past, but he cannot recall a time when he felt this angry at the faery in front of him. This conversation is turning extremely nasty but there is nothing he can do about it except to make it worse.

"Do not ever insinuate that I am a coward, Maleficent." The rage in his voice startles Maleficent enough to make her step back from Diaval. He continues, "I will not allow you to belittle the sacrifices I've made for you. I left my life and my kin behind for you! I let myself be dragged here, there, everywhere for you. I willingly walked into a death trap for you. It does not matter how many more battles we fight- I will not flinch nor waver if I'm doing it for you. So no, I am not the coward here. If anything, it's you! You're the one who lets fear overrule your life. You cannot accept the fact that humans are capable of change. You cannot accept that they are not all as awful as Stephan was, because you know that it will make you question if his betrayal was in any way your fault. You convince yourself that all humans are bent on waging war against you even when they haven't even given this a thought! You've become obsessively mistrustful because it's easier than the alternative, which is to let your guard down and expose yourself to people. You may have fought battles in the past that you think would scare me, but I am currently living a life that would scare you!" Diaval was breathless when he finished, completely losing steam. He then noticed a sheen of moisture in Maleficent's eyes.  _Oh no_. He's made her cry.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Maleficent turns her back to him, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Maleficent…" Diaval lays a hand gently on her shoulder. "Maleficent, I'm so sorry." She chuckles humorlessly, still with her back to him.

"Is there anything you've said that you didn't mean? I think not. You may be sorry about the way you've made your accusations, but you're not sorry about the words themselves. And you shouldn't be. They're all true, anyway. I am a coward."

Diaval moves so that he is in front of her again. He implores, "No, you're not a coward. You're the bravest faery I know! You were the one who willingly walked into what could have been your death just to save the girl who was the daughter of your worst enemy, just because you love her. You fought countless battles to protect your home because you were the only one who could do it. You may have done a lot of things in the past, but you've made right in the end- by your own choice. You chose what was right, and you repeatedly do so because you're brave enough to." He takes both of her hands in his. "But you've got to learn to sustain this bravery. You've got to stop being so mistrustful of every good moment in your life. You've got to stop looking over your shoulder for fear that someone might stab you in the back. I'm not asking you to not be afraid. Bravery is not the absence of fear. It is simply overcoming fear. You can do that. I know you can. So please, do."

"I do not know if I can handle letting another person infiltrate this place- infiltrate my security and let them besmirch the Moors with their greed", Maleficent whispers in a broken voice.

"I promise you, I will not let anyone do that either. I will not let anyone hurt you anymore. But there is no threat to this place. Maybe it will come one day, but not now. I assure you, we'll make sure this place is guarded for that event. However, there is no need for this matter to overcast your days with sadness. There is much to enjoy about life without us being hindered by worry! And I'm sure if we're ever threatened, we've got the royal army on our side. We've got humans on our side, Maleficent. It's going to be all right, even if it is only for now." He tries for a smile but it only serves to make Maleficent even more despondent.

"You are far wiser than what I've previously assumed." She grips his hands. "I'm sorry for what I've said to you. I didn't mean to belittle what you've done. I apologize for making you feel that I do not appreciate you, because I do. I am grateful, most especially, that you are here to steer me back in the right direction."

"And I am grateful that I am the only one you allow to do that." Diaval wraps his arms around her in an effort to push away the last vestiges of her pain. He feels her lithe arms mimic the gesture.

Diaval knows this isn't the end of this matter, but he will do whatever it takes to help her heal.

**END**

* * *

A/N: Angstier than any I've written so far, but I hope you guys like it all the same.

Kindly leave a comment! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Also, your encouragements are what keep me going.

I might add two more chapters to extend this collection to 15, but that's as far as I can go. I hope you guys will stick with me to the end!

Cheers!


	11. Self-Abnegation

**Chapter 11: Self-Abnegation**

One thing Diaval has noticed through the years is that Maleficent has a tendency to forget herself for the sake of the people she cares about. It has been most evident when she willingly walked into a death trap because of Aurora. They knew, when they entered the castle that fateful day, that there is a possibility they would not make it out alive. Despite the precariousness of their situation, Maleficent willingly went, clinging to the slight chance of breaking Aurora's curse. Everything turned out to their favor that night, but in retrospect, so many things could have gone wrong. However, Diaval knew Maleficent would never regret anything she's done for Aurora, even if it was to her own detriment.

The entire situation with Stephan, Diaval muses, was also an act of self-forgetfulness in Maleficent's part. She forgot herself, her morals and her own disposition entirely just to make sure she sees Stephan suffer. It was an act that stemmed from hatred, but that hatred had evolved from love. If anything, this shows that Maleficent has a tendency to neglect herself in the face of strong emotions.

This behavior has also been displayed towards him. He remembers the aftermath of saving Aurora. Maleficent tended to his wounds first even in her weakened state. He also recalls that time when she offered him release from his servitude. No façade could hide from him the fact that she didn't want to; if it weren't for her sense of honor speaking of repaying Diaval's service and giving him some semblance of a life lived for his own, she wouldn't have considered freeing him. If she acted based on her own wants, she would have kept him by her side, even if it was under the pretext of servitude. He often wonders what she would have done if he left. Not that he would because really, what was he supposed to do on his own? Spend his life as a mere raven again? However, it doesn't stop him from marveling the extent to which his mistress would be willing to forget her own needs for his and Aurora's sake.

Now, she is hovering over Aurora's sick form. They were currently at the castle, visiting because Aurora has caught some virulent disease. Maleficent's magic was more than sufficient to heal her, but her body was still weakened and she hasn't woken up from her long slumber. Maleficent keeps on checking whether Aurora's temperature remains stable, and she hasn't left their hatchling's side since they got here.

Diaval made a trip to the kitchens to obtain some food for himself and Maleficent. He enters Aurora's chambers, glancing at Maleficent who was seated on a chair by the beastie's bedside. It doesn't look comfortable at all.

"Maleficent, I've brought food. You should eat." He puts the basket of pastries in a nearby table, takes a loaf of bread and hands it to Maleficent. Maleficent takes it but doesn't eat. He glances at her unruly hair and haunted face.

"It's been three days since we got here. Have you slept at all since then?" Diaval questions, tucking a few strands of hair behind Maleficent's ear.

"How can I sleep when the beastie still hasn't woken up? I've done what I can, but I cannot force her to wake up if her body is still mending. I do not understand what's taking so long for the last vestiges of the illness to leave her body." There are lines of worry on her face as she looks up at him.

Diaval's brows furrow. "And when was the last time you've eaten?"

"Last night, I think. I'm not sure." Her gaze returns to Aurora. Diaval sighs heavily.

"If you don't take care of yourself, you'll be sick before she even wakes up, Maleficent. Fae or not, your body has its limits too. At least eat that piece of bread you're holding!"

Maleficent obliges, taking small bites from the bread. "I do not mean to let myself go, Diaval. I just can't stomach any food right now."

"I know it's difficult because you're sick with worry. Still, try to take in small amounts of food, just enough to sustain you." He takes another piece of bread from the basket. "Here, eat another one and then take a nap."

"But Diaval, I need to monitor Aurora's condition."

"I can do that. I'll stay here. You should go sleep for a while in the rooms they've prepared for us. I'll drag you there if I have to." Diaval states firmly. They stare at each other for a few seconds, until Maleficent breaks the contact in an act of concession. She rises from her chair and extends her wings to shake off the soreness from being confined to the chair for too long.

"Fine. But wake me up when something changes in her condition, or when she wakes up. That's a command." She then walks out of the room, Diaval watching her retreating back.

* * *

Maleficent wakes up some time later. She sees Diaval in a chair akin to the one in Aurora's chambers, this time by her bedside.

"Rest well?" Diaval asks.

"Why are you here? You should be with Aurora right now." Maleficent tries for a glare, but with her eyes still bleary from sleep, it didn't have its desired effect.

"She's woken up. Phillip is currently taking her on a stroll round the gardens. She wanted some fresh air after being cooped up in her room for so long." Diaval moves from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I told you to rouse me when she wakes up! That was a command." She sits up, still glaring at her companion.

"And your commands would actually have weight if I was still your servant. But you freed me, remember?" Diaval quips, with an all-too-smug grin on his face.

"This is not the time to play cute with me, Diaval. I do not appreciate you subverting my wishes like this. I only want to make sure Aurora's fine, anyway."

"She's fine; she's completely recovered. She's all smiles and cheeriness immediately after waking. Since there was no pressing matter at hand, I thought it best to let you have your respite. The little hatchling agreed with me. I assure you, if her condition had worsened, I would have woken you. As it was, however, there was no need to disturb you, so I let you sleep. You seem to have exhausted yourself keeping vigil at Aurora's side. You should know by now I wouldn't allow you to be so careless with yourself." He shifts them both so that her legs are on his lap, and he starts caressing her calves in a relaxing gesture. Despite herself, Maleficent closes her eyes and leans back against the headboard.

"You still seem tired." Without opening her eyes, Maleficent knows Diaval's brows are furrowed in concern.

"Not sleeping for two nights does that to you, Diaval." She hears him sigh.

"You're not doing this again unless absolutely necessary, alright? You need to take care of yourself more, I'm telling you. If not for yourself, then do it for the people who care about you. It's not nice to make us worry." Upon hearing his words, Maleficent opens her eyes to meet Diaval's anxious ones.

"I'm sorry. It's an instinct I can't help. I did not mean to trouble you."

"You're forgiven. But at least eat when I tell you to eat and rest when I ask you to rest."

Maleficent smiles lightly then. "As long as you don't stop reminding me", she replies to him.

Diaval rolls his eyes, a smile on his face as well. "I'm going to have to do all the work, aren't I? No matter. That's what I'm here for anyway."

Maleficent tries to stifle a yawn but is unsuccessful. Diaval, of course, notices. "You should go back to sleep. We'll eat later and we can set out for the Moors tomorrow", the raven proposes.

"That would be favorable."

Diaval gently takes off her legs from his lap and gets up.

"You should rest too, Diaval."

Diaval's eyes light up. "Here?"

Maleficent lies back down but adjusts so there is space for Diaval. "Might as well."

His grin is the last thing she sees, and his arms the last thing she feels, before unconsciousness takes over her again.

**END**

* * *

A/N: The prompt was "forgetfulness". 

It's been an awful week. *sigh* Anyway, we've only got 4 more days until this project is over. After that, I don't know if or when I'll be writing for Maleval again.

Tell me what you think! If you're still with me, I love you. Really. Cheers!

 


	12. Euphoria

**Chapter 12: Euphoria**

            Maleficent was breathing heavily. It was a fine day to fly, so Maleficent and Diaval took to the skies like they usually do on days like these. They flew for quite some time, enjoying the wonderful weather. However, upon landing, the first thing Maleficent did was lie down on the grassy clearing they settled on. Maleficent covered her eyes with one arm to shield them from sunlight, while the other is atop her chest, as if trying to slow her breathing.

            “Maleficent, are you alright?” Diaval kneels beside her.

            “I suppose, although I do feel exhausted.”

            “But we’ve only flown for the usual amount of time.” Diaval’s brows furrow in concern.

            “I know.” That is all she says for a while. Diaval waits until her breathing has evened. Maleficent removes the arm placed over her eyes and looks at him.

            “Would you mind transforming into a steed? I am simply too tired to walk back to our nest.” Maleficent asks. Diaval obliges and they return to the heart of the Moorlands. Diaval morphs back into a man.

            “Would you like something to eat? I can get you food.” Diaval questions the faery who is now resting against the base of a tree.

            “No need to bother. I can get it myself.” Maleficent waves a hand, summoning her magic to obtain apples from a nearby tree. Nothing happens. Maleficent’s eyes widen in surprise.

            “I don’t understand.” Maleficent stares at her hands in confusion. She tries to summon her magic a second time. Still, nothing happens.

            “What’s wrong, Maleficent?” Diaval queries worriedly.

            “I can’t summon my magic. I’m trying, but it’s not responding.” Despite feigning nonchalance, Diaval catches an undercurrent of panic in Maleficent’s voice.

            “Has that ever happened to you before?”

            “No. It only happens when…” She doesn’t finish her sentence.

            “When what?”

            “It doesn’t matter. Maybe I just need to rest for a while. Kindly leave me be for a while, Diaval.” Maleficent firmly states. Diaval was about to protest, still anxious about what has transpired, but his gripes were quelled with one look from her. He lets her rest.

* * *

 

Diaval returns from flying around the Moors, and he finds Maleficent already awake. Her expression was one of deep trepidation and he rushes to her side. Maleficent slowly looks up at him.

            “My magic hasn’t returned, Diaval.” She whispers.

            “What does that mean? Has it happened to other faeries before?”

            “Diaval… a faery is different from a human in many ways, like in appearance and built, but the most important difference is that faery-folk are sustained by their magic. Magic is in their core, and it is what enables them to live longer lives than a couple of humans combined. Without magic… Diaval, without magic…”

            The air seems to have stilled around them, and the temperature feels like it has dropped several degrees. “Maleficent… no. No. You’re not dying. How can you be dying? You’re still young for a faery; you can’t just lose magic like this! This is absurd. This is impossible. Come on, maybe the other older faeries can explain what is happening to you.” Diaval is nearly hysterical. There is sheer hopelessness in Maleficent’s countenance.

            “Diaval…” Maleficent clutches on the sleeve of his shirt. She has never seen Diaval this horrified before.

            “Stay here. I will call on other faeries to examine your condition.” Diaval stomps off. Maleficent lets him, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

Some of the older faeries arrive with Diaval. Maleficent asks him to leave them be as they conduct the examination. Diaval almost shouts at her for making him go away, but if she is dying, Maleficent knows she can’t handle it if Diaval is with her when the faeries confirm it. She wants to be the first to know, and very reluctantly Diaval gives in to her wishes.

            The faeries didn’t take long in their assessment of her condition but to her it felt like hours. She could hardly breathe as they tested to see if she still has magic in her body. They listed off other possible causes of magic loss other than death and checked to see which of those resulted in her predicament. After the examination, she requests Diaval’s presence again, preparing herself to share the news with him. He was by her side in the blink of an eye.

            “Did they find out what’s wrong with you? Did they cure you, Maleficent?” Diaval’s voice was laced with intense apprehension, his hand gripping hers tightly.

            ‘They managed to find out what was wrong with my magic. Apparently I still have my magic, but it is blocked so I am not able to summon it anymore.” Maleficent explains.

            “If you still have your magic, does that mean you’re not dying?”

            “No, I’m not dying, thankfully. You’re not going to get rid of me that easy.” She sends Diaval a teasing smile, only to earn a glare back. Still, he kisses the palms of her hands in relief.

            “Your magic is blocked, you say? What is blocking your magic? And what should we do to remedy the situation?” Diaval rapidly queries, demeanor visibly relaxing now that there is no threat to her life anymore.

            “There is nothing we can do to remedy the situation. However, it is only temporary, because the block will go away on its own. In about a few months, I reckon.” Maleficent can’t help but smile at her words. Diaval glances at her, confusion evident in the lines of his face.

            “But what is blocking your magic?” He persists, frustrated that he still hasn’t gotten his answer. 

            Maleficent inhales deeply, hoping her next words will be received well. “A child, Diaval. A child is blocking my magic.”

            His eyes grow wider than she’d ever seen them, and he seems to have lost the ability to talk. When he is finally able to speak, he says in the softest voice possible, “You’re…  _pregnant_?”

            Maleficent nods happily. “Yes, Diaval. I’m with child. Our child, in case there is some confusion on your part.” She laughs when he glares at her again, but the glare quickly makes way for wonder. He mutters almost reverently, “Our child. You’re  _pregnant_. We’re going to have a hatchling.” She just stares at him in amusement, waiting for the moment he realizes exactly what is going on.

            He fixes his eyes on hers, then-

            “YES!” He shouts so loudly Maleficent is sure he’s startled nearby fae as well. Diaval puts both his hands on the top of his head, grasping his hair tightly, as if he can’t believe this was happening. “We’re going to have a hatchling. Bugger it all, we’re going to have our own hatchling!  _I cannot believe this is happening_!” Diaval fervently exclaims.

            “And why not? After all, isn’t this what we’ve been spending our nights on?” Maleficent smirks at him. Diaval shakes his head and helplessly smiles at her.

            “Oh stop teasing me. You can’t blame me for reacting this way! This is surreal!” Then he envelops her in the tightest embrace he’s ever given her, but he lets go quickly. “Was that alright? Did I hurt you?” He grips her upper arms and gives her a once-over. Maleficent could only laugh at the way he’s acting.

            “I’m only pregnant, Diaval. I’m not even that far along yet. I’m not going to break, I promise.”  He gives her a sheepish smile and a mumbled “sorry”.

            Diaval’s touch moves to her hands, adjusting them so they’re connected palm to palm, and he twines his fingers with hers, tips brushing the back of her hand.

            “I thought life couldn’t get any happier than it already is, Maleficent. I was wrong.” Diaval speaks softly, his breath fanning her face.

            This time, she puts all the jests aside and tells him what is in her heart. “I would have been perfectly content with just you and Aurora. Now I cannot imagine not having this child in our lives.”

            Diaval rests his forehead to hers. “We’re actually going to do this.”

            “We are, Diaval, so prepare yourself.”

            “Oh, I daresay I’ve been prepared for a long time. It’s you who should brace yourself!” Diaval grins, Maleficent raises and eyebrow, and they began bantering about who’s actually better prepared, who’s going to be the child’s favorite parent, whether it’s a girl or a boy, who gets to decide the name, and a whole lot of other matters. They talk and talk until they get tired, and the excitement fades to an awe that leaves them marveling how life turned out like this.

**END**

* * *

A/N: I have this headcanon that if Maleficent gets pregnant her magic will stop working because it's being channeled to and duplicated for the child. Since it's being internally utilized, she can't use it for a while, until the crucial stages of her pregnancy is over.

This was done in response to mariah 12 and TerraBee's prompts (over at ff.net). I didn't think I could write Maleficent getting pregnant but I thought I might as well try my hand at it. And after hours of writing and editing, this is the best I can come up with. Ugh. I am not happy at all but I didn't want to throw away the hours I've slaved over this so I thought, might as well post it. I'm sorry for butchering your prompts especially after you've taken the time to read this. 

I won't mind if you flame this chapter, honestly. But please leave a review all the same.

I promise the last three chapters are infinitely better.

Cheers!


	13. Ardor

**Chapter 13: Ardor**

When he first met Maleficent, she was cold and embittered. She was powerful and formidable, but frightening as well. He's heard stories from the other creatures of the Moor about his mistress, how she used to be warm, friendly and kindhearted. He found that image hard to visualize back then. The years, however, equipped him with the ability to read his mistress like an open book, and he understood that she was still the same girl that the other fae had described. She still possessed the capability to love, and when she does, she was fierce and passionate. You just have to know where to look for signs.

* * *

It is there in her eyes, in the way she looks at you so intensely that you can't help but fidget due to self-consciousness. Diaval has experienced this firsthand, many times. Whenever he called her out on her "staring", she'd use "sharpening her observational skills" as an excuse. She still does, but she uses it now more as a joke (because that's what is has been from the start).

But he likes it best when she stares and he can stare back. They'd end many a conversation this way, just content in looking in each other's eyes. Her eyes are the type you could easily get lost in because they're absolutely breathtaking in their beauty. Her eyes are expressive too, and he had learned the art of reading her mainly through examining the emotions going through her eyes. The first time he found a vestige of affection there- affection  _for him_ \- he was astounded. Nowadays, he didn't have to search to find the affection those eyes hold for him. He just has to return her gaze. He likes that.

* * *

It is there in the touch of her hand. Even in the early days, when she only touched him in order to heal him, her concern was evident in the way her hands trembled. It is also clear in the way she strokes him when he's a bird, like she's saying that this bird is mine-  _he is mine_. It is there in the way she holds his hand; back then, accidentally, but now more deliberately. The way her fingers intertwine with his, as if their hands were made for each other, says it all. He finds the signs of her affection in the way she touches his cheek, lightly, as if he's a fragile thing she must not break. It's in the way her hands run through his hair unconsciously. It's in feeling her dainty fingers trace circles and patterns on his chest when they're lying on the grass and her head is lain gently on his body, his arms around her. He remembers the time when he still had to initiate all the intimate touches, when he was still the one who reaches out to take her hand in his. Now, the feel of her hands are nothing new, but still not often enough to get used to. It could never be often enough to get used to.

* * *

It is in her voice, in the affectations she makes when she strings her words into phrases and phrases into sentences. Over the years, he's heard her be angry, frustrated, worried, regretful, upset, happy, amused and embarrassed. He'd been the sole audience to the myriad of emotions she's conveyed through her voice. Still, it could not have prepared him for the warmth and exultation her voice would contain when talking to him or about him. No one could have braced him for the amount of trust she has for him as evinced by the strength of her words. He still likes hearing her frustration, worry, annoyance and indignation from time to time, but he likes it best when he only had to listen to know that she wants him by her side, all the days of her life.

* * *

Most obvious of all, it is in her lips. First off, it is in the way she smiles, the way her lips stretch due to various reasons. Sometimes it's amusement, sometimes it's mirth, and sometimes (but very rarely) it's because she's embarrassed. Sometimes, it's due to appreciation of something unwittingly sweet that he said. Most of the time, and best of all, it's because he's there and surprisingly, he makes her happy.

The most enjoyable sign, though, will be found in the way she kisses him. It is in the way her lips fit his. It is in the soft kisses, in which every kiss seems like a blissful sigh. It is in the eager kisses, whenever she really wanted to kiss him so she just does. It is in the dominating kisses, during the times she tries to outdo him as if to lay claim on not only his heart but also his body. It is in the light kisses, done not on the lips but on the palm of his hand, on his neck, on his chest, on his shoulders; the kisses that tell him he'll get what he wants- her heart, for all time.

**END**

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering why this is so short, it's because this was written even before Chapter 4! The chapter lengths grew substantially as this story progressed, which I didn't expect. I've always wanted to make this the penultimate chapter, but in the planning stages this was supposed to end in 10 chapters and I planned this chapter to be the culmination of the other chapters. Now it's just awkwardly placed fluff. I reckon I should have put this before the previous chapter. Sorry about that.

Anyway, we've only got two chapters left, and they're both endings! Any guesses why I have original and alternate endings? 

Cheers!

 


	14. Love

**Chapter 14: Love**

Maleficent has never been someone who's vocally vulnerable. Over the years, physical signs of her affection have grown to come easy, but when words are concerned, she is still heavily guarded. More often than not, when Diaval tells her "I love you", she replies with a kiss or an "And I, you", purposefully skipping over the L-word as if it's some contagious disease. Still, he has managed to whittle her down to her core and expose her fully. During those rare times, he makes sure he commits everything to memory. He's committed a lot of things about her to memory, but there are five special moments he's sure he will never forget.

* * *

_1\. The first time she said 'those three words'_

Diaval has just come back from visiting Aurora from the castle. She was currently down with a bad case of flu, and Maleficent has asked Diaval to monitor Aurora's condition. Maleficent cannot visit herself because there has been some sort of dissension between some faeries and she has been requested to help settle the matter. For her peace of mind, Diaval set out alone to see how Aurora is.

Maleficent is currently situated between Diaval's legs, her back against his chest. He is massaging her head to dispel the headache that has formed because of the arguing fae.

"Have you managed to settle the arguments?" He asks.

"Yes, thankfully. I am not sure I could handle it anymore if it had dragged on longer. Faeries are overly dramatic creatures, definitely. How is Aurora?"

"She is well on her way to full recovery. She is still a bit weak, but she has regained her appetite and the fever hasn't recurred."

"That is good to hear."

"Aurora tells me to ask you to visit soon as she's missed you. We can go together. Tomorrow, perhaps?"

"Are you sure you're up for it? If you're still tired I can go alone."

"No, I'll be fine. We can set out tomorrow." Diaval drops his hands from her head and envelops her in his arms instead. Maleficent rests her back fully against him and closes her eyes.

"Diaval?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For being my companion, I suppose. We do things together around here, and you adjust your tasks to whatever suits me best. Thank you." She says, eyes still closed. He presses a kiss on her temple.

"You've always been welcome." One of his hands toy with her hair.

"And Diaval?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Maleficent quietly mutters, without missing a beat.

Diaval's hand freezes. "What?"

"You heard me." She replies, still not opening her eyes.

Diaval disentangles her from himself and props her up with his arms. "You're not getting out of this easy, Maleficent. What did you say?"

She turns her body to face him. "I love you. Surely you know that."

"I do, but this is the first time you've said it, don't you realize?"

"Doesn't make it any less true", she mumbles. His lips form a moue of surrender. He allows her to move back to her original position and embraces her again.

"Maleficent?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

She just smiles.

* * *

_2\. The time when she said it profoundly_

Maleficent and Diaval were seated on the ground. Maleficent's legs were crisscrossed, hands on her lap. Diaval's legs were extended and he was leaning backward, supported by his arms. They would spend many an afternoon like this, just watching the sun slowly sink into the horizon. They have just spent a long time flying and they were tired. Euphoric, yes, but tired.

"Mistress?" Diaval breaks the silence.

"Diaval, how many times must I tell you that I dislike being called 'mistress' anymore?" She huffs in exasperation.

"At least once more, mistress." Diaval sends her a cheeky grin. Maleficent merely rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything.

"Mistress, can I ask you a question?" Diaval asks, eyes still directed towards the horizon.

"What is it, Diaval?"

"What exactly am I to you?"

Maleficent furrows her brows in confusion. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason, really. I just want to know what you think of me." He says offhandedly.

Maleficent's face morphs into one of displeasure. "Is this another conversation where you question my affection for you?"

"Not at all! I guess I'm just woefully fishing for a compliment from you." Diaval quips, lips forming a sheepish smile. Maleficent sighs at the bird's antics.

"If you want nice words, maybe you should dish them out first. Then I'll repay in kind." She glances at him. "Tell me. What am I to you?"

"Hmm. Let's see. For the life of me, I cannot think of anything!" Diaval sits up straight and rubs his hands together in mock-consideration. He senses Maleficent's glare and chuckles. He takes one of her hands that's on her lap and intertwines it with his. "You are my mate, mistress. You are the center of my world. You are my purpose. You are my dawn."

'Your dawn?"

"My morning light." Diaval locks his eyes with hers. Her cheeks turn pink and she looks away. He snorts because she always seems embarrassed when he blurts out things like that.

"You have quite the penchant for romance, don't you, you vain creature?"

"But of course! Now repay my words. And it better be good!" He lightly shakes their clasped hands. Maleficent falls silent, looking towards the setting sun. Her expression shifts to seriousness. Diaval awaits with bated breath for her answer. This may have started as light banter but he truly wants to know what this faery thought of him.

When she finally speaks, her voice is soft enough to be carried by the breeze. It is to his great luck that he was listening. "I suppose… you are whatever a moon has always meant, and whatever a sun will always sing is you."

Diaval hears the words and finds it difficult to breathe. "I… mistress?"

"Maleficent." She emphasizes.

"Maleficent." He concedes. He queries in a disbelieving voice, "You mean it?"

"But of course." She mutters, mirroring his phrase from before. Diaval helplessly gazes at her, not knowing what to say, body filled with awe and wonder.

Her moment of rare vulnerability is gone. "Stop staring at me, Diaval. You look like I've never said a kind word to you before. I'm not that bad, am I?"

Diaval could only shake his head and pull her in for a kiss.

* * *

_3\. The time when instead of saying it, she made it- with him_

Diaval lays awake in the deep of the night. He is on his side, one arm folded and underneath his head, the other extended to lazily stroke Maleficent's exposed back. She is lying on her stomach, arms crossed just above her head, face turned sideways to him, breathing slowly in her sleep. Her wings rustle unconsciously in response to his touch. It has been an unbelievable night, he thinks, a one-of-a-kind night.

His thoughts keep going back to earlier that night, to memories of skin on skin, to when their bodies were bared but never cold. He remembers how they moved clumsily at first, but then found synchrony with each other. He remembers the beads of sweat on her neck and forehead, the cloud of pleasure in her eyes, the enticement in her moans. He considers the aftermath- him, breathless but satisfied, and her, spent but serene. For the first time, she has given him this intimacy and he could only feel all the more closer to her because of it. He was neither the first nor the only one she's loved, but he was the one she's granted access to the deepest parts of her. He was the first person she's ever  _made love_  to, and if he would have his way, he will be the only one.

Maleficent rouses slightly. She meets his gaze with bleary eyes and asks, "Is it not late? Why are you still awake, Diaval?"

He gives her a sloppy smile. "I couldn't sleep."

"Ah, already reliving what has just transpired, are you? I didn't know I could affect you that heavily." She quips, the mischievous glint all too evident in her eyes.

"So you say, yet you sound altogether too arrogant." He scoffs lightly. She laughs, a carefree sort of laugh that she rarely lets out. She springs up and moves on top of him, legs straddling his thighs. She runs her hands from his stomach to his chest, all the way to his face to cup his cheeks. She leans over and whispers, "I think a reenactment might be more enjoyable than mental recall."

He doesn't even have the time to smirk before her lips descend upon his.

* * *

_4\. The time when she promised him forever- officially_

"Goodbye, Diaval. Hopefully we can come back soon. I had something I wished to speak to you about, but I guess it can wait until then." Aurora states, already seated on the horse, arms around Phillip's waist.

"You are leaving me curious? Well then, make sure you come back as soon as you can. Goodbye now, and take care." Diaval gives Aurora and Phillip one last smile, pats the horse's rear and sends them on their way. When he goes back to where Maleficent was waiting for him, Diaval notices that she looks somewhat ruffled.

"Don't worry, Maleficent, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Diaval rubs her shoulder comfortingly.

"At this point I think it would be best if they don't return for a while." Maleficent declares, clearly frustrated. Her utterance leaves Diaval surprised. Aurora's visits to the Moors have always been the highlight of Maleficent's days.

"And why is that? Has Phillip done something to offend you?"

"It would be nicer if Phillip was the problem. But it's the little beastie that gives me a headache!"

"What has she done now, Maleficent?" He asks while pulling her hand to find a place to sit. They settle down at the base of their tree, the one that used to hold Maleficent's nest when she was young. He sat across her.

"She keeps steering every conversation we have to talks of marriage."

"Is she having marital troubles with Phillip?" Diaval questions. Maleficent sends him a nasty look.

"If they were having troubles, obviously I'd be more distressed than frustrated. What I mean is that she keeps on asking me when we plan to marry!"

"The two of us?"

"Oh no, I was referring to myself and some other faery that has ensnared my heart. Of course I'm talking about us!" Maleficent's use of sarcasm, although rare, is truthfully something that never ceases to amuse him. He chortles.

"I'm so glad my frustrations make you laugh, you impertinent raven." She petulantly crosses her arms and looks away from him.

"Oh come on, Maleficent, be a good sport. You're fretting over such a small matter." When Maleficent still doesn't respond to him, he turns pensive. "Is the thought of being married to me an extremely unpleasant idea for you?"

"Goodness, no. I just don't fancy the entire thing turning into a bloody circus, which, if I let Aurora have free reign, will be certain to happen."

Diaval inwardly relaxes, relieved that her feelings for him isn't the problem. "Aurora's wedding was fantastic, wasn't it? Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as you think. It could be fun to dress up and all. We'll even have a feast!"

Despite herself, Maleficent chuckles. "I wonder whether you want to push through with a wedding just for the food." Diaval scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Diaval", Maleficent sighs, her frustration finally melting away. "Is a human wedding something you want to do?"

"Truth be told, it doesn't really matter to me. We're practically married anyway, aren't we? It's what I vowed when I confessed that you were my mate. This," Diaval grasps her hands sitting atop her knees, "this is for life, Maleficent. The reason why Aurora is pushing this is probably because she doesn't understand that we, unlike humans, do not need official ceremonies or words on paper to signify a lifelong bond. If you tried explaining that to her, instead of letting your frustrations get ahead of you, I'm certain she'll understand."

She disengages her hands from Diaval's hold to press her palms over her eyes in defeat. "You're right. I'm being idiotic about this whole thing. Forgive me?" She then gives him a hesitant quirk of the lips. As long as her apologies are accompanied by those kinds of smiles, he knows he'll forgive her anything. And there was nothing to forgive, anyway. He already knew Maleficent has trouble with expressing herself. He has always been the more eloquent one in this relationship, come to think of it. So he returns her smile and moves to her side, hand intertwined with hers again. She lays her head on his shoulder.

They sat in comfortable silence for quite some time. By the time she spoke again, the moon was already visible in the sky whose hues were mixtures of blue and orange.

"Diaval?"

"Yes?"

"You know, the faery-folk has an old tradition when it comes to weddings." She lifts her head from his shoulder to look at him. "Back when there were kings and queens reigning the Moorlands, their weddings are something akin to the human ones, in the sense that they're grand and widely celebrated. However, the typical faery marries differently. They can even do it on their own, without any witnesses. All they have to do is kneel across each other, clasp their hands together and declare themselves to be husband and wife. It is no longer done these days, mostly because it's such a small act that it's almost insignificant. But my mother told me, when she was still alive, that her parents married that way."

Diaval smirks in response. "Are you suggesting that we do it?"

"Just to get Aurora off my back. And only if you want to." Maleficent states nonchalantly.

His smirk grew to a full-blown grin. "Or you could just say 'I want to marry you, Diaval'." She glares at him and smacks his thigh lightly. He just laughs, stands up and pulls her with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting married!" Diaval pulls her in the center of the clearing and proceeds to kneel.

"What, now?"

"Why not? Now's as good a time as any!" He tugs on her arm to make her kneel across him. She rolls her eyes but kneels anyway. She stretches her hands, one on top of the other, in between them. Diaval grasps her hands in both of his, one at the top, the other at the bottom. They stare at each other for a long time. When nothing happens, Diaval laughs and tells her, "You start! I don't know how these things go." Maleficent shakes her head in amusement.

She clears her throat. "From this day on, you are my husband. I will fill your life with love and happiness." Her melodious voice rings out the clearing, conviction evident in her tone. It makes its way from Diaval's ears to his heart, and he smiles softly.

"From this day on, you are my wife. I will fill your life with love and happiness." He says, voice impassioned. He sees Maleficent's eyes fill with tears, and leans closer, until his forehead is touching hers. "I love you", he whispers.

"I love you." She replies.

He leans closer still, until their lips meld together, as their hearts had just done. They separate, and he witnesses her positively  _beam_  at him. She's smiling like she's never smiled before. He lets go of her hands and swathes her waist with his arms. Her wings stretch out, nearly cocooning the two of them. He feels her wrap her arms around his neck and he draws her closer, nose buried in the junction between her neck and shoulder. He's intoxicated, so intoxicated, and he knows he's never going to get enough of her. Give him a thousand lifetimes and he still wouldn't have enough of her. He prays to whatever deities are listening that he gets a thousand lifetimes with her.

* * *

 _5._   _The first time she's said it to someone else other than him and Aurora_

"It's a boy!"

This piece of news will be heard being spread throughout the moors, from faery to faery, from one creature to another. Maleficent, Guardian and Protector of the Moors, has produced a male faery (half-faery, to be precise). The faeries that assisted in the delivery of the child have been dismissed after making sure that Maleficent and the child were in excellent condition. As soon as they were dismissed, they began flying around the Moors to share with the other fae what had just occurred.

Back in their nest, Maleficent was still tired, eyes barely open, and the boy was being cradled by Diaval. He marvels at the beauty of this new life, especially adoring the jet black feathers of his wings. The same color as his raven feathers, Diaval recognizes. He glances at Maleficent to point this out and notices her longing gaze.

"Do you want to hold him?" He says to her.

"I… I'm still exhausted. I may not be able to hold him properly." Maleficent whispers.

"Nonsense. Sit up. I'll assist you." Maleficent obliges, body language exuding apprehension. Diaval carefully transfers the boy in her arms, making sure to support the head. As soon as the child is in her arms, Maleficent stills, much to Diaval's chagrin.

"Relax." He advises her. "You're not going to hurt the child."

"How are you so sure I'm not?" Maleficent counters, eyes not leaving the winged creature in her arms. Diaval sighs.

"We've gone over this, Maleficent. You're going to be an excellent mother, I'm sure. Are you really going to spend your first moments with him on self-doubt? We don't even have a name for him yet!" It's true. They haven't decided on a name yet, Maleficent insisting that she will know what her child is supposed to be named when she finally sees him. Diaval had his misgivings, but he was prone to letting her have her way when she was still pregnant.

"Oberon."

"What?"

"I think we should name him Oberon." Maleficent briefly looks at him, immediately returning her attention to the infant. Diaval softly smiles and reaches to tuck strands of her hair behind her ear. "Oberon", he tests the name on his tongue. "I think it's a lovely name, Maleficent." The faery gives him a smile of gratitude in return.

"Oberon, my boy", Maleficent finally speaks to the child. "My  _child_." Moisture gathers in her eyes. "I know I do not deserve to have you in my life, but I promise to be a good mother to you. I will not let anyone hurt you or make you suffer. I will not let anyone break your heart. I will make sure to do anything in my power, and beyond it, to make you happy." The first tear slides down her cheeks, but her smile is radiant. She places a light kiss on the sleeping faery's forehead. "I will spend the rest of my life ensuring your happiness. I love you, my son. I love you."

Diaval can't stop smiling when he hears the words. He's worked for years to even receive a proclamation of love from his mate, but here she is effortlessly declaring her affection- twice- to a boy who hasn't done anything but sleep. Maleficent thought love at first sight was idiotic. Yet she easily fell in love with this boy the moment she laid eyes on him- no, he amends, she loved this child even before he was born, before they even knew he was going to be a boy! Well, he muses, as long as it's his son,  _their_  son, he doesn't really mind.

**END**

* * *

A/N: And it's done! This is Ending I: the original, intended ending. When I planned this collection, I knew I wanted to end with "Love". You can take this collection and end it right here- with pure fluff and feels.

DISCLAIMER: The line "You are whatever a moon has always meant, and whatever a sun will always sing is you" is from e.e. cummings' poem, "i carry your heart". I am absolutely obsessed with that poem and I knew I wanted to use that line in one of my stories someday. My other favorite line is "i fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)". I wanted to include that but couldn't find the place for it.

A huge part of this chapter was written while listening to Ed Sheeran's  _Tenerife Sea_.

The wedding scene was also inspired by this incredibly small passage from Mitch Albom's  _The Time Keeper._  If you read the book, you'd know which paragraph I'm talking about. It's a good book!

This was actually supposed to end at the wedding scene (I thought that last line was the perfect exit line) but since a lot of you liked chapter 12, I wrote in the last scene for continuity.

The name Oberon is from Shakespeare's  _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck with me all throughout! For everyone who took the time to read, for those who followed and favorited, and especially for those who reviewed- a massive thank you! There are no words that can convey how thankful I am for all of you. I love you all so so so much.

Please tell me what you think! And tell me what your guesses are regarding the alternate ending I've written.

I love you all.

Cheers!


	15. Despair

**Chapter 15: Despair**

This was all her fault.

She'd been too complacent. It has been years since Aurora claimed the throne, and although there was much dissension at first, things have been smoothed out over time. Rifts were repaired, arguments were civilly settled, and alliances with other kingdoms had been made. Aurora made a good queen, and with Phillip at her side, Maleficent thought everything was going to be fine at long last.

She was wrong. And she never realized how utterly wrong she was until she was fighting for her life against a large army who knew a fae's weakness- iron. It was an ambush. They were lured out here. A group of people claiming to be an oppressed minority wanted to come to an agreement with the queen. They refused to come to the castle, so they were to meet in a particular place, a middle ground of sorts. So as not to threaten the group, Aurora only brought Phillip, Maleficent, Diaval, and the handful of soldiers comprising the royal guard. But it was a trap. The next thing she knew, soldiers were cornering her. She commanded Phillip and Aurora to flee and call for reinforcements, so the task of fending off this army fell on her and Diaval for the moment. The few soldiers they have brought were easily overpowered by the opposition. The army was proving to be too well-prepared to be handled by just the two of them and help was too far away. She was doing her best and then some, but it was clear the enemies were gaining the upper hand.

Diaval has transformed into a dragon, breathing fire and wreaking havoc where he can. But it was too difficult to guard all of his sides. Some soldiers have managed to temporarily chain him enough for the others to get a good shot at a dragon's weak spot- its eye. Arrows arc through the air towards Diaval's eye, and the pain proved to be too much for him to maintain his dragon form. He unwillingly shifts back to his most utilised form- his human body. An arrow is still lodged in his eye. Maleficent hears his scream of agony, and she tries to push back her enemies to rush to his aid, but everything happens so fast and she sees a soldier raise a sword to strike Diaval. She then felt a blade pierce her back, and she stumbles and falls on her face in pain. She lifts her head enough to see the soldier bring down the sword on Diaval's weakened body, and her own cry of desolation is the last thing she hears.

* * *

The following events are something she only knows through narratives:

Aurora and Phillip came back with reinforcements. Aurora's soldiers and the creatures of the Moor fought valiantly, forcing what was left of the enemy's army to flee. They brought back Maleficent and Diaval's unconscious bodies to the Moor. However, the fight has caused the most powerful faeries to lose much of their power, and none of them were ever as powerful and adept at magic as Maleficent was. Maleficent and Diaval were both terribly wounded, and the faeries had to pool their magic together to even have a chance of saving them.

They did manage to save one of them. In the end, it came down to the choice of who to save first, and naturally, the Moor's allegiance lay with Maleficent, the most powerful faery. They did enough to heal her most severe injuries, and her magic has been restored enough for it to work for most of her recovery. The faeries moved quickly to attend to Diaval, but he was barely alive and they didn't have enough magic left. They ran out of strength. He ran out of time.

* * *

There had been a funeral. She let Aurora speak the final words before they buried his body. Many were surprised Maleficent didn't say anything at all. She was there, but they didn't realize her mind wasn't with them. It was with the man now buried under layers of soil, in those last good moments she had with him. She was with him in the skies, feeling the rush and the wind and the sun. She was with him in the deep of the night where they'd idly talk and his arms were around her and her fingers traced patterns on his chest. She was with him in the heat of the moment, where nothing existed except them and the love they had for each other. She was with him. And then she wasn't.

* * *

She visited his grave everyday. It was located in his favorite part of the Moors, where you can look out to the lush green mountains and relish the solitude. Yet it was near enough the heart of the Moor that she only needed to call out for him to know she needed him. It was one of the revelations he spouted off at random back then. She was sure he had burrowed deeper into her heart that day.

She always prefaces her one-sided conversation with "hello, Diaval", still foolishly hoping for an answer. She sits opposite the grave marker they set up, and talks about the most random of things. Sometimes she ends up crying hysterically, furious at him for leaving her, shouting things at him as if shouting can bring him back. Sometimes, she lets the tears fall from her eyes softly while she recounts some of her fondest memories of him. During those times, she ends her visit hugging her knees and whispering, "I miss you". Most of the time, though, she talks until she gets tired of talking and she just falls silent and stares out the fields, eyes unseeing. What else is there to say, after all? He was there for every memory she has of him, and so retelling them to him is just inane. Talking is futile, because she doesn't know if he could actually hear her and more importantly, he can't answer back. He  _can't_ , because he's gone. And as much as she pretends the silence around her is the same silence she used to share with him when they just sat together and did nothing, it isn't because she isn't sitting with him. There is no together. There's just her and a grave marker.

The only thing that's as constant as her hellos are her goodbyes- she always says "I love you" before leaving, because she reckons she's never said it enough and in the small chance that he can hear her, she wants those words to be the last he hears from her, everyday.

* * *

Aurora still visits her. The beastie is worried; Maleficent knows this. During the first few weeks following the ambush, she didn't go back to the castle at all. But she has duties there, so she only visits now. Her visits used to be really frequent but now it has dwindled down. Maleficent doesn't mind. Aurora is grieving but she needs to move on. She cannot serve her kingdom well if she doesn't.

If Maleficent was being honest, she's actually relieved she doesn't see Aurora as often now because she feels absolutely conflicted when she sees the girl. She loves Aurora, but recently it has felt more like a statement than a truth. Whenever she sees the beastie, all she could think of are the days of raising her and taking care of her, the days spent with Diaval. He was her partner in that task. He was her partner in  _everything_. She has no words for how empty she feels now that she has to do everything alone.

Maleficent has also begun to question her feelings for Aurora, because sometimes she looks at the golden-haired lass and Maleficent wishes she's never met Aurora. An awful part of her blames the innocent queen because if it weren't for her then Maleficent wouldn't have opened her heart to love. Then, she ponders, maybe losing Diaval wouldn't be this painful. These thoughts never last, of course, since she knows she's loved Diaval long before she realized she loved Aurora. What meeting Aurora has done is give her the ability to confront and accept her feelings, but she knew they were already there. No matter how you spin the events, the truth was that she loved Diaval. She  _loved_ him. The circumstances don't matter; even if one changes the way their lives had gone, she knows for certain her heart will always find its way to him.

* * *

She never sleeps these days. She just lays awake until her body can't take it anymore and it sinks into unconsciousness. However, it's not sleep. It's not rest at all, because her body still feels like lead the next day. The worst part of it all is that whenever she wakes up, for one second she forgets everything. For one glorious moment, she is in blissful ignorance- and then she remembers. She remembers, and it just feels like she's hearing the words " _I'm sorry, he's gone_ " again and the pain feels as raw as it did the day she first found out. The pain blossoms to her chest and spreads to the tips of her fingers. It settles in her stomach. It flows to her legs. It reaches the deepest parts of her and she wonders why they call it heartbreak when everything-  _everything-_  feels so broken as well. Every morning she has to wake up to the realization that he has left her behind and she has to survive another day without him. Every time it hits her she finds it difficult to breathe. Whenever this happens she fervently and desperately prays her lungs would finally fail.

* * *

She wonders if she'll ever forget his voice.

She talks to him in her head during the day, aside from the conversations she has with him at his grave. She talks to him and tries to imagine him answering back. She does this because she's downright terrified that if she didn't, she'd forget what his voice sounded like.

She's afraid she'll forget the way he said "I love you".

She's afraid she'll forget the way he used to kiss her, the way he used to touch her, the way he used to look at her.

She's afraid she'll forget the way his hands used to fit hers.

But most of all, she's afraid she'll live long enough to actually forget these things. She doesn't know if she can take more of the days where he isn't by her side. She's afraid these days will stretch on and on and on.

* * *

One of her tasks as Guardian of the Moors is to survey the land aerially and make sure there are no immediate threats. She has no right to abandon her duty but she wonders what it would cost if she just walked throughout the land. She hates flying. She used to love it, and when she didn't have her wings it was something she dearly missed, but now she just hates it because it's another thing she used to do with him. Every time she flies she remembers when they used to fly together. He would always complain about her huge wings and the advantage it gives her, and she would just laugh and say he whines too much. However, he did confess to her one time that he actually likes tailing behind her because sometimes he just likes watching her fly. It's when she's most beautiful, he said, when she has this big smile of bliss on her face and she just lets the wind blow her hair whichever way. He has only said it once and she's never forgotten it. She's never forgotten the adoration in his voice, either. It's all she can hear whenever she flies nowadays.

It's when she flies that she feels her misery is most potent. Whenever she has to fly she just wishes she were dead. But flying is also the best way to tire herself, so she still flies if only to make sure than when she lands, she's too tired to do anything but sleep.

And every night, every single night since she lost her love and her life, the last thought she has is " _I hope I never wake up._ "

**END**

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. So yeah. This is Ending II: The alternate ending. This was actually written before chapter 6, I think. One night I was listening to Ed Sheeran's  _Afire Love_  (I am absolutely in love with this guy, in case it's not clear) when suddenly this idea came to me. At first I didn't want to put it up, deeming it too sad (I cried while writing this, merlin) but I honestly think this is some of my best writing in this collection and it completely fit, so there you have it.

In this ending, Chapter 12 doesn't happen at all- Maleficent and Diaval never had a child. It was too difficult for me to edit this piece to factor in the child so I left it as it is.

What I'm trying to convey here isn't actually sorrow but  _emptiness,_ like every single day is just so dull and full of nothing and not worth living without Diaval. Then she gets bouts of sadness, but mostly the pervading atmosphere is hollowness.

In case you weren't aware that I have two other Maleval fics up on this site,  _What Happy Looks Like_  and  _Imperative,_ visit my profile, read them and leave feedback! #shamelessplug haha :))

I love this fandom so so much.

~With the deepest gratitude, Jireh


End file.
